Ranma Falls on a Snorlax
by Laira Evans
Summary: In an altercation with meddlesome magical girls Ranma is through freak accident sent to the Pokemon dimension. Will this provide Ranma with much-needed relaxation or will it be the start of a whole new train of troubles?
1. Chapter 1

_In a world where the Jusenkyo guide did his job properly and only Ranma was unfortunate enough to be cursed to transform with the application of water..._

_ (This is not a Sailor Moon Crossover Fic)_

Chapter 1:

Ranma's steps faltered as a squirt gun landed a hit in his back. The boy child, ki too small for Ranma's subconscious to deem him a threat, laughed and pointed. It seemed he wasn't alone, a whole flock of his ilk gathering behind him until a woman who wouldn't look Ranma in the eye hurried them off. Ranma – now quite female – simply stood there, containing her rage. '_So now they think my curse is funny?'_ Ranma was accustomed, if not at ease, with the usual responses to her curse. The unease, even fear in some of their eyes, like the women who had herded away the children. Then there were the ones who looked at her like some bug under a microscope, waiting to be dissected for the secrets it might hold. Worse still were those like her fiancee, Akane, and many of her friends. What right had they to call her a pervert? She hadn't ever asked for this curse, and compared to most boys her age she was an absolute saint! And then there was Kuno and other men like him, always roaming their eyes over her body. Whether she did it jokingly or not, for Akane to compare her to such men was a grave insult to her honor. Ranma tried to love her, she really did, but Akane just made it so hard sometimes. The date Akane had taken with that bastard bread-whining Ryoga had nearly broken her heart. It was like being a fish on a hook. Ranma couldn't get away but ever pull kept driving the hook deeper and deeper.

But this laughter, this was something new. What right had they to laugh? Had they trained every day of their lives since they could barely walk? Had they risked their life to save their friends and family? Let alone loved ones that spent more than half their time stabbing her in the back.

It just wasn't fair, and Ranma was having a harder and harder time believing it would ever end. For awhile she had entertained the hope that maybe their fathers would give up on the outdated arranged marriage and let them live their own lives, especially when Akane thought so little of her sex-changing spouse-to-be. She had even hoped that perhaps even with her poor grades and total lack of studying time she might get into college somewhere and be free for at least a little while before getting dragged back to this hellhole. Now she knew it wasn't possible, there was no escape. It was painful to think back over all the things that had been said to her over the years and realize how much of it was true. Kasumi had understood better than anyone, and Cologne had just laughed at her ignorance, biding her time. Cologne could have taken her back to the village any time she liked, but just like Kasumi she understood inevitability. That subtle facet of the universe that fastened its chains about you in the cradle and never let go. Kasumi had called her young, Nabiki labeled her naïve, and countless had called her uncivilized through little fault of her own. But now, now it was too late to change anything. There was no taking back what Nabiki had done. The penny-grabbing merchant had tricked her, forced her to show her curse on a national stage. By now Ranma doubted there was a town larger than Hokkaido that wasn't now clued into the existence of magic and her curse in particular.

And now, well, what could she do? At least with Pops she had been able to beat some sense into him on occasion, but how does one fight laughter? There were no major enemies to fight anymore, and if Saffron had shown her anything it was that real triumphs never show up on the news anyways. Ranma wished she was as evil as so many seemed to think she was, at least then maybe she could try her hand at playing the villain.

Ranma turned in place, staring askance at the deserted state of the normally busy market street. "I'm not glowing again, am I?" Examining the skin of arms Ranma was unable to find any hint of emotion-fueled ki radiating off of her in the visible spectrum so her control hadn't slipped enough to discomfort those more than a meter from her, she estimated. There did, however, appear to be a disintegrating beneath her feet. "Weird."

"You there! Foul shape-shifting creature, for disturbing the peace of our city streets I shall punish you on behalf of the moon!" Ranma just held the bridge of her nose, willing back the fast-forming migraine as she dodged their first slew of attacks.

"Why are you attacking me? I'm a magical girl, just like you." Ranma prided herself on her acting ability, her poor judgment on when to utilize it such as with the girlfriend of Ryoga fiasco notwithstanding.

"Really?" responded Sailor Moon in confused and hopeful amazement.

"No. Now go away, I already killed your silly youma thingy." Ranma knew they wouldn't go away, they never went away.

"She, he, whatever! must be lying!" called the blue-haired one. She certainly seemed awfully familiar, if a touch shorter than Ranma's usual antagonist. "No human is that strong, it must be from the Dark Kingdom!"

"So I'm an 'it' now? And lay off the shouting, you chicks are so bossy."

"He is a threat to Crystal Tokyo, he must be eliminated!" Ranma sensed that the green haired one really needed a neck massage or something to help her relax.

Five minutes later Ranma found himself flying through some sort of wormhole, full of twisting tunnels and forks that had thrice now nearly cut him in half as he steered his way with concussive blasts of ki. Foul-smelling globs of ectoplasmic goo proved unavoidable, filling him with an icy, unclean chill. He was thankful that sailor's water and fire attacks had combined to get him back to normal, but he was also firmly of the opinion that had he not been preoccupied with dodging their less friendly blows on his person he would have noticed the recall device on the fallen youma well in advance. As it was, he would have to put past failures behind him, for his trip through dimensions was fast coming to the end. Rather predictably the exit left him high in the air. This was really nothing new, but falling from above the cloud line with even his well-trained lungs struggling in the cold, thin air was a nice touch. The curse's reactivation upon falling through a thousand-foot high cloud of razor-sharp snow was just icing on the cake, really. Truth be told, it was actually quite reminiscent of time she had sledded down Mount Everest on Pop's back. It had been plain rice for a week after that event, but she had always felt it was worth it.

Ranma came out of her huddle, spreading her arms and legs to slow her descent. Opening her eyes again she got her first good look at the land below. "No, frikking, way." There was a seriously large bird keeping pace beside her with a funny look in its eyes. Ranma hated being short. As a girl even this funny looking bird was nearly bigger than she was, and that was ignoring its wingspan.

"Pidgeot!"

Whatever that odd squawking was about, she was fairly certain it wasn't saying she could ride it to the ground. This hypothesis was proven after she made a mildly painful impact with a fluffy bear-like creature with the bird, she swore, laughing at her before it flew away. "At least the bear is nice." Ranma suspected it was simply unconscious but she wasn't one to split hairs.

"Snor... lax."

"Eh?" The bear-thing seemed no worse for wear as it slowly levered itself back onto its hind legs. Its front paw came up so slowly that for a moment Ranma thought it was just waving hello. Then it came down.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" Though, in truth, it had already been hanging by a thread as a result of her previous battles since waking so long ago.

She heard Ryoga's voice loud in her ears, "Ranma, you're acting just like a _girl._"

"I'll kill you!" She spun around, searching for the bandana-wearing jerk. Nothing. "How long has it been since I slept?" It must have been awhile if she was hallucinating again. She turned back to the bear, noting its slowly rising paw. "I'm sorry about this." One spin kick later the bear was knocked out and on the ground, fluffy tummy inviting her in. Casting aside the remnants of her tattered shirt she slithered into place, drawing up a two-hundred pound arm with ease to cover herself as she slept. "If this bear turns out to be a pervert in a costume I'm keeping it as a rug."

End Chapter 1:

This was going to be a Wheel of Time or Starcraft crossover but... ya. We'll see, I suppose it's not too late to change things if people prefer those options. There's not many Ranma/Pokemon crossovers but there's even less Ranma/WoT and Ranma/SC are essentially nonexistent so far as I recall, but then again I feel like people will feel more aggrieved if I were to mess with their plotlines as much as I intend to do with the Pokemon plot.

If this was a touch too angsty, well, the novacaine from the dentist's appointment just wore off. I need to swear off soda apparently. Brushing only goes so far if all four of your aunts have lost all their teeth by age sixty.

P.S. The snorlax attack was based off the time a sloth took a swing at my father. My father didn't even notice it as he had already walked away after petting the thing on the head, but the clawed hand swept down at him a couple seconds after he went out of range.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Of Ranmas and Bugcatchers

The manner in which Ranma woke was to her mind quite unusual. She might not have awoken at all to the delicate motions across her scalp if not for the disturbing sensation that this had happened before. Her mother? It was faint but Ranma could almost picture it, caring hands threading their way through her hair back when she was just a small boy and nothing more.

Awakening further, Ranma took note of her body's soft and plushy surroundings. "Snorlax..." Her eyes darkened as she realized the truth, that the stupid bear wasn't trying to comb her hair, it was trying to claw through her skull. Admittedly at this rate it would take weeks to pierce her ki-reinforced skin, but it was the thought that counted.

"Fine, I'll take you with me if that's what you really want." Ranma found companions wherever she could, and at this point in life her standards were very, very low. It probably didn't help that she was only half certain she wasn't still dreaming. Twisting young trees into knots to form a backpack for the lethargic creature she ignored its struggles and strapped it into the contraption. It calmed down considerably after she jumped impossibly high into the treetops, tossing nearby berries into the bear's mouth as she went. A swing on a branch redirected her through another aerial berry patch, a few of which she sampled and shivered in delight at the shockingly juicy flavor. Unable to resist she f swung about the tree like a monkey, feet taking the place of hands as she sated hunger. The bear's whining "..lax" reminded of her mission. Fashioning a cup of leaves and twigs she filled it to the brim with the zesty fare before dropping to the ground to attach it to the backpack's cup holder. "Upsy daisy." The two-ton weight was actually a little less than Ryoga's weighted backpack and umbrella, but the awkwardness of the weight more than made up for the difference. If not for the berry's rejuvenatory powers Ranma might have just left the dead weight behind, but Ranma Saotome was no quitter! Between the options of walking on all fours and expending the ki to stick herself to the ground to keep from falling backwards she quite resolutely took the more dignified approach. "You're lucky you make a good sleeping bag." She didn't mention the other reason – it probably wouldn't look good if it ever got back to Nerima that a wild bear-thing reminded her of her mother.

She relaxed a little as she took her first step, idly titling her new companion Puffy. He – she was fairly certain it was male – wasn't really such a bad travel companion. No rants like Ryoga or awkward glomps like with Mousse, not even the hypocritical lectures of her father. If he was a little loud chewing the berries, well, no one's perfect. And even if she was suspicious that he might still be trying to kill her, at least the clawed paw unoccupied with food running along her scalp seemed a touch gentler than before. She really hoped she wasn't just imagining the change.

"Okay, Puffy's on board, now I just need a bath." Ranma had relatively high tolerances for filth, but that collision with the ectoplasm had left her reeking and stained a light green all over. Her hair – now unbound thanks to Puffy's efforts – was dyed the dark green of a leaf in shade. The whole effect had her feeling vaguely itchy.

A terribly strange conversation drifted on the wind. It only grew stranger as she came close enough to pick out all the words. "I know you like bug pokemon, but do you LOVE bug pokemon?"

"I LOVE bug pokemon, don't you just LOVE IT when you meet a girl who likes bug pokemon?"

"Dude, that's never happened to me, but it would be SO COOL if it DID!"

Ranma steeled herself against the needy nerd vibe coming from the clearing and stepped into view. "Hey, uh, guys, any chance you can help me find-" Ranma just drew a hand down her face at the sorry sight of the two teenage males rocketing back as blood gushed from their noses. Perhaps she should have taken the time to weave a shirt together. Honestly though, it wasn't as if she had ever acted so disgracefully about the subject, so why was it that every boy she met was such a pervert? The ensuing stain ensured that any attempt at stealing or conning them out of their shirts was no longer a viable option. "Not every half naked girl coming out of the woods looking for help is a forest nymph coming to take your virginity!" Ranma wasn't sure where that particular outburst had come from but felt it was probably best to make her exit. Slipping through the shrubbery she quite unexpectedly spawned a second nerd legend that day besides that of a green forest nymph searching for virgins. Blending in as she was with the green undergrowth, the rising bug catchers nearly collapsed a second time as they caught sight of a wild snorlax apparently floating in midair.

Ranma was half tempted to find a dimension without boys, but it was hardly as if she had had much better lucky with girls over the years. Well, even if this dimension did have perverts maybe she'd get lucky and there wouldn't be any furry hellspawn, otherwise known as cats. She was drifting again, she realized. "Err, what are you?" A strange crescent-shaped green cocoon with eyes and a funny nose was staring at her in fear. Noting the bruises that covered its stone-hard carapace she turned to look guiltily at the path of destruction she'd left in her wake. "Sorry... your skin feels a little like the handle of a machete." With deliberate grace Ranma settled the creature against a tree that had escaped the meandering trail of devastation. Its eyes wouldn't stop staring at her. "Berry?" She snatched the treat from Puffy's open mouth, thoroughly baffling him with its sudden disappearance for several minute before he resumed eating, mystery unsolved. Unfortunately her gift went untasted as the cocooned insect refused to move even after she smeared the berry across its lips. "Hey, umm, look! It's Elvis!" Pointing behind it she spun and ran without checking to see if it fell for her ploy, Puffy's tummy bouncing against her back. It wasn't her best exit but she firmly believed she had done what had to be done.

"Snor!"

"Oye, let go!" Both of Puffy's paws were latched around Ranma's eyes in a stubborn deathgrip as they hurtled down a near-vertical cliff face. "It's not like we're all that high." Finally prying apart his claws she settled his weight above her core and relaxed her legs in preparation. Half a second later as her toes reached the ground her muscles tightened, their released power sending shockwaves through the ground, pebbles firing into the air as she sank in to her knees in the rock due to Puffy's immense weight. "See, we're already here." Stepping out of her cement shoes she peered back into the funny bear's face. "You know, maybe you should lay off the berries." She wasn't sure how he managed to turn red through his fur, but any further and he might keel over. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

As they (Ranma) resumed walking, Puffy once more took up his favored activity. Unfortunately he was deprived of his normal catlike grace (or so his mother had always told him) by his lingering preoccupation with his transportation's unholy suggestion. Spilling his pecha berry on the green creature carrying him (for it could not be human) he was quite dismayed when his questing paw splattered the delicate berry throughout the female's hair. She was a rather smelly thing, but he had eaten worse. Fastening his paws on either side of her head he took a delicate lick to test the flavor.

Ranma was rather surprised by the sudden change of behavior from the bear but took it in stride. The lick was sort of refreshing and it seemed innocent enough. Besides, it wasn't as if she was getting any dirtier. "Hey! No teeth!" Puffy just turned his jaw for another try. "Fine, break your teeth for all I care." Ranma wondered if this wasn't how hats had initially caught on back in the stone age. Doing her best to ignore the strange sensations on her scalp she shivered slightly as a rush of cool forest air blew across her saliva-slicked hair following the bear's return to berry-eating. Little did she know the future consequences of her new hairstyle.

End Chapter 2:

I'm sort of getting an Alice in Wonderland vibe to this story but I'm trying to make it semi-serious at the same time... Well, we'll see what happens, ne? Not a whole lot of fans for this cross apparently so we'll just have to make up for it with enthusiasm!

Btw... as of now, after who knows how many years away from Pokemon, I'm sad to say I only remember a handful of the characters, and am quite ignorant of any new ones that may have come along. If someone knows a character beyond those found in the first season of Pokemon who you think is perfect for this story feel free to mention them. Chances are I'll just keep with the OC generation though. Everyone like Puffy?


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided to give Ash an accent.

Chapter 3:

"What a strange world this is," said Ranma. Speaking her thoughts aloud had started to become a habit. It made things seem more real, what was her and what was part of the dream. Sleep was necessary, she knew, but every time she woke up it was a little harder to tell if she was still dreaming. The spike-headed caterpillars she'd just interrupted in their attempt to cocoon her as she slept seemed to be hailing her as some sort of king – '_or queen'_ she thought bitterly. Disturbing as their little feet were on her skin, she had to admit they wove a good tube top. Flexible and not to tight, she might even keep it if she could get it dyed red. Then again, there was the question of how to remove it without breaking it. At least Puffy hadn't wandered off, still contentedly eating the odd fruit she'd found for him. How long had she slept? An hour? A minute? She felt more tired than ever.

"Come on Puffy, upsy daisy." Lifting the two-ton bear-thing back into the wooden backpack she quickly refilled his stock of delicious berries and scattered the horde of worshiping bugs with a brief flare of her battle aura. Puffy took this as a threat to his authority because surely, who could the weedles be worshiping other than him? Attacking her head with new ferocity he happened to undo the spike-like protuberance of Ranma's dark-green hair. The weedles' faith shaken in their messiah, they let the odd pair pass without further kerfuffle.

"Hey Puffy, umm," Ranma choked down her pride as a man. "I don't suppose you know where any other humans are? I'm not really sure where I'm going..." Asking directions was an even bigger no-no than eating ice cream in public. If Ryoga ever found out she'd never hear the end of it. One more piece of ammunition for the jerk to use in trying to woo Akane away from her. "I don't know why I'm asking, I mean, it's not like you can understand me, right?"

But Puffy did understand. The words, at least, if not Ranma's intentions. Both paws clasped around Ranma's head as he attempted to turn her to face the proper direction. To his growing rage it took her a few seconds to notice his pulling. "Oh, thanks Puffy! You're really smart for a bear, aren't you?" Setting off with renewed vigor she counted as a double success when the trickle of water met her ears. For his part, the snorlax was quite satisfied that his transportation had accepted his command and was just as inclined to avoid human contact as he himself was.

The river was everything she had hoped. Sparkling in the sun its cool waters washed away the grime that clung to her. Even better, the silken threads of the strange creatures were apparently not water proof. Ranma wasn't sure, but she thought Puffy might have been laughing at her as she slipped through the water like a seal, occasionally catapulting out of the water in a spray of droplets. Or he was marveling at her prowess, one can never be sure. There were a rather sizable number talking fish joining her in her aquatic activities but she wasn't one to let something so small put her off her game.

"Ash, I think you should let me see the map." Said a deep male voice, followed by a high pitched "Pika Pika!"

"Calm ye'self, chappie, let l'old Ash be your guide." Ranma was nearly certain she heard a hand impact someone's head.

"Just let us stop for directions already!"

"Pika?"

"Misty... there's no one out here to ask."

Spitting a bit of her now loose-fallen hair out of mouth Ranma made a decision. "Uh, hello?" Slipping through the water like a snake she grabbed the harness and Puffy in one quick motion, tossing them into place on her back. Water dripping off her slightly scorched boxer shorts she decided to call a little louder. "Hello!"

But the sound drifted over an empty world. Trees faded away as Mount Jusendo rose towards the sky. Everything was silent. Then the sky began to burn. That sound. She hated that sound, the crackling, the silent roar just beyond the edge of hearing, the violent laughing of that fiery god as he guided fire down at her from the heavens. "Why are you doing this Saffron! Why can't you just leave me alone..." He didn't hear her, he never did. She could feel Ryoga's laughter like rocks on her back, beating her deeper into the ground she wished would just swallow her whole. Her chest tightened further as Akane added her own voice to their concert of condescension. Ryoga dropped the open-water kettle to the ground in order to sweep an arm around Akane's shoulders.

"Ha! You're not even competition, Ranma. Why bother stopping you from turning male again when you're already a woman in spirit!" Ranma's own shoulders sunk as she watched her chief rival _pity _her.

"It's not fair." Her voice was just a whisper, her lungs burning from lack of breath as the air burned around her. '_Don't they understand that I'm fighting for them? I'm supposed to be a man among men, they should respect me, shouldn't they?'_ She fell to one knee, pressure from Saffron's aura pushing down on her as relentlessly as her despair. '_How can he be this strong? I trained all my life, I gave EVERYTHING for this, I _**must **_win.' _But try as she might, she was unable to move. Laughter pressed in at her from all sides, from the girl's who'd never forgiven her for besting them, from the boys who railed at her for trying to steal their loves, from the half-phoenix who had taken all the strength she'd worked for all her life and thrown it back at her like so much trash. "Please, stop laughing, let me breathe."

"Snor!" The crimson flames of Saffron's assault flashed white as the sun snapped back into existence as she flew through the air, eyes fixed behind her at Puffy's still outstretched throwing arm. Ranma landed in a sodden mess on the bank, limbs twisted every direction like a broken marionette. A choked sob escaped her as she tried to take in a breath. No words came from beyond the undergrowth. Even if she had heard humans, they were gone now.

"Puffy?" Her voice was soft and faintly pleading. Puffy wasn't sure what the human-looking thing wanted but after a minute's thought he trudged to the edge of the bank and tossed a berry to her from a safe distance. After all, while unnerving the human-thing might be, for its services up until now a berry was a reasonable price to pay. He was rather perplexed to see her not eat the berry, but instead roll into a ball, clutching the berry in both hands just beneath her chin.

'_Just a little longer,' _thought Ranma. Just a little longer and she would move. As long as she kept moving and never let herself relax the dreams couldn't catch her.

End Chapter 3:

Might have been a hair darker than I was going for. The perils of writing in moonlight.

A note on Ash's accent - I think Ash annoyed me in the original series to the extent that I blocked nearly every line he ever had from my memory. Which is odd, considering how well I remember many of the supporting characters even after so many years of separation. As a result, rather than try to reproduce a flawed and hollow copy of Ash, I went with Ash 2.0. It has ten times more Irish gangsta than old Ash.


	4. Chapter 4

The voices were gone now – had they ever been there at all? Her throat was sore from nearly drowning and in any event she thought calling after what were potentially hallucinations was hardly worth the trouble and the tickmark against her sanity. Besides, what if they were... unpleasant. Not that she couldn't deal with anything that came her way, but it was oddly peaceful here. The sun was shining, warming her skin against the otherwise cool day, and the river murmured its quiet song as birds sang in the woods behind her. With no one else around she could relax a little, and eating the berry had made her feel oddly optimistic about the rest of the day. Besides, she could always check for their tracks a bit later, right?

Shuffling over to a patch of dry sand Ranma settled in to wait for her hair to dry. Lifting her hand to shield her eyes she noticed with a moue of distaste that she was still green, though thankfully no longer itchy. Still, it wasn't the worst shade of green, and she supposed she'd much rather be green than bring pink or polka-dotted. And while soaking in the warm light of the sun she could almost forget that she was stranded on some alien planet full of strange creatures and perverted bug enthusiasts while clad in a pair of scorched boxers. And to any that might say talking fish couldn't possibly be real, she'd just point out that any universe that had demon-fighting magical girls in fukus had a dim view of normality to begin with.

She wondered, for perhaps the thousandth time, how things might have turned out if her gambit hadn't failed. She had spent months pretending to be Ranko Tendo in her mother's presence at Genma's insistence. Near revelations of her curse to her seppuku-minded mother and humiliating shopping sessions aside, it had been sort of pleasant to finally spend some time with her mother. Then, when she had turned eighteen something had changed. A renewed burst of enthusiasm from the Tendo and Saotome Patriarchs for her marriage to Akane was oddly mirrored by her mother's insistence on finding Ranko a boyfriend. When questioned by her on whether she had any romantic inclinations towards Ranma she had blushed and sputtered, once again flummoxed by the question she had faced over a year ago.

Taking her reaction as proof positive Nodoka had taken a long look at the tomboyish redhead that had gradually learned how to look and act more like lady, at least in her presence, and found her acceptable. No longer sure of Akane's intention to marry her son, or any boy at all for that matter, she had offered to engage Ranko to her son. Ranma cursed herself for it now, but seeing a possible legal escape from her other engagements she had accepted the match. Working in secret she had carved a life-sized puppet of her male form (if it had been female the chances Akane would find it and smash it to pieces for being some sort of love doll were simply too high). She had given it a fancy wig and painted its face and hands to life-like color. Then, on the day of the wedding with only her mother as witness she had animated the puppet with strings of ki and walked down the aisle in her mother's and grandmother's wedding kimono, though Nodoka still had no idea that Ranko Tendo was in fact her own flesh and blood.

It was in the final moments of the ceremony as she paused to contemplate whether she was truly doing the right thing that they were interrupted and the choice was snatched away from her like so many others. The whole gang poured in, Kuno and Kodachi included, and all the while Nabiki stood at the back of the temple, tape whirring as the camera grabbed every moment of "Ranko's" growing distress. It was Ukyo, furious that she would try such a cowardly way of escaping their engagement, that threw the first pail of water. Several more of various temperatures only solidified the claim as Nabiki explained for Nodoka and the camera what was going on. When her mother's katana had pierced through the puppet's chest she swore she felt it as keenly as if it had been her own.

Kimono wet and in disarray from the rapid transformations she felt her knees buckle as if no longer able to carry the weight of the fabric. Taking a step before her legs failed her completely she took off, running faster and faster until even Shampoo's bicycle couldn't match her speed. When she finally stopped she noticed she had managed to drag the puppet along in her wake, still attached to her by ki strings. Letting it loose it flopped lifelessly to the ground. She opened its chest cavity to pull out a change of clothes and then started to wander, aimlessly. Weeks later, after numerous kidnapping and murder attempts from friends and family, she supposed she was still wandering, albeit on a different planet.

"Puffy?" The blue and white furred glutton appeared to be imitating that bear that Mowgli followed around. He was floating around in a slow whirlpool at the side of the river while eating berries quite contentedly and Ranma suspected it wouldn't be worth trying to fish him out quite yet. "Alright, stay here, I'll be right back." Just as she reached the tree line she turned back one last time nervously. "Don't go anywhere."

She picked up the trail easily enough, snatching a few berries as she followed it. The trio, along with some four-footed creature with five toes on it's forelegs and three on it's hind, had put no effort into hiding their trail. Thus it was quite a surprise when upon reaching a clearing the tracks stopped as if they had disappeared into thin air. "?" She hesitated a moment, not eager for a repeat of the first time she entered a clearing without a top, but swiftly assured herself that this one was quite empty of spying eyes. Roam as she would, the only trace besides their tracks that they had ever even existed was a small red and white ball half sunk into the ground a dozen meters past the end of their footprints. It was strange, but it almost looked as if it had been... dropped from the sky? Looking upwards, she wondered just how strange this world was if ordinary humans could somehow fly.

End chapter 4:

Good news, I came up with a vague plot for this story that didn't involve a multicross. Bad news, could be a while before I write it.


End file.
